


Человек в сером пальто

by CommanderShally, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: — Я хочу быть первооткрывателем, а чтобы не повторяться, нужно знать, что было до тебя, — Харрисон улыбнулся, и Марла снова испытала дежавю. — Признаюсь, вы меня раскусили, мисс МакГайверс.





	Человек в сером пальто

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - между ST 2009 и STID 2013. Т.к. в фильмах нет Марлы МакГайверс, то за основу брался персонаж из серии TOS «Space Seed».

— На картине изображен один из полководцев прошлого, человек, чье имя неразрывно связано с Евгеническими войнами… — экскурсовод проводил группу туристов из разных уголков Федерации как раз мимо того самого полотна, которым Марла гордилась. Подумать только — ее работу взяли на выставку! Хотя если подумать, она была всего лишь рядовым специалистом, каких на Земле пруд пруди.  
  
Впрочем, Марла подозревала, что такое отношение со стороны руководства музея связано с тем, что в Звездном Флоте почти не осталось действующих историков. Особенно после того, что произошло возле Вулкана. Возможно, в музее боялись, что если не будут относиться к ней благосклонно, то она примет предложение Флота и улетит.  
  
Хотя какая работа могла быть у исследователя XX века в космосе? Только теоретическая. Да, иногда корабли натыкались на старые спутники, но там требовалась экспертиза инженерная, а не историческая.  
  
— Прошу прощения, вы не подскажите, где находится зал современной истории?  
  
Марла повернула голову и обнаружила возле себя мужчину. Он показался ей знакомым, но, приглядевшись, она сразу же поняла, что ошиблась.  
  
— Да, вам прямо по коридору, мимо экспозиции, посвященной Первому контакту, — она показала рукой направление и улыбнулась. Почему-то ей захотелось это сделать. Мужчина кивнул ей и, похоже, уже собрался уйти, но в последний момент передумал.  
  
— Под той картиной стоит ваше имя? — спросил он.  
  
Сначала Марла хотела поинтересоваться, откуда он узнал, но потом вспомнила про бейдж на одежде — с именем и должностью.  
  
— Да, это я, — она немного смутилась и заправила за ухо прядь, хотя и не требовалось. Почему-то в присутствии этого мужчины ей было неспокойно.  
  
— Марла МакГайверс, — мужчина произнес ее имя вслух, затем добавил: — Что же могло привлечь такую красивую девушку в истории XX века?  
  
Кажется, это был вопрос с подвохом. Марла немного удивилась тому, что этот человек разговаривал совсем не так, как люди вокруг. Его речь напомнила ей о старых книгах, сделанных еще из настоящей древесины. Почему у нее сложилось такое впечатление, оставалось догадываться.  
  
— Я не рассказываю о своей жизни незнакомцам, — ответила она. — Как вас зовут, сэр?  
  
— Джон Харрисон, — представился мужчина, и Марла немного успокоилась.  
  
— Вы тоже интересуетесь историей, мистер Харрисон?  
  
— Я любитель, — он расстегнул свое серое пальто, и Марла заметила на его одежде дельту. Все стало еще понятнее — Звездный Флот часто принимал в свои ряды необычных людей, они могли всю жизнь прожить в изолированных колониях. А в таких коллективах часто говорили не так, как в остальной Федерации.  
  
— Не очень люблю прошлое, — продолжил Харрисон. — Я скорее создатель истории, чем ее исследователь.  
  
— Однако вы здесь, — Марла прищурилась. Кажется, Харрисон ей что-то не договаривал, но скрывал это так неумело, что она подумала — этот человек совсем не умеет лгать.  
  
— Я хочу быть первооткрывателем, а чтобы не повторяться, нужно знать, что было до тебя, — Харрисон улыбнулся, и Марла снова испытала дежавю. — Признаюсь, вы меня раскусили, мисс МакГайверс.  
  
Большая группа туристов пошла прямо на них и Марле пришлось отступить к стене, чтобы не мешать движению. А когда толпа рассеялась, она поняла, что Харрисон исчез. Как будто его тут никогда и не было.

***

В следующий раз Марла встретила загадочного Джона Харрисона на входе в Британский музей. Она как раз выходила оттуда после консультации у одной своей знакомой, которая помогала с расшифровкой документов начала XXI века.  
  
— Мисс МакГайверс? — Харрисон стоял совсем недалеко и почти сливался с серым пейзажем частично перестроенного центра Лондона. Марла остановилась. Прошлая их встреча заинтриговала ее — то, как разговаривал Харрисон, казалось ей отличной возможностью почувствовать себя так, будто она вернулась на триста лет назад.  
  
— Я не ожидала встретить вас после того, как вы исчезли, — она подошла ближе и сложила руки крест-накрест. Сегодня поднялся холодный ветер, а она оделась слишком легко для такой погоды. И почему этим не занималась служба по контролю за климатом?  
  
— У меня возникли неотложные дела, — Харрисон смотрел на Марлу, почти не моргая, и ей стало неуютно от такого пристального взгляда. Складывалось ощущение, что он ее изучал.  
  
— И что же вас привело сюда?  
  
— Работа, — ответил Харрисон, и на мгновение Марла немного расстроилась. — И вы.  
  
Она не поверила своим ушам. Неужели современный мужчина будет разговаривать с девушкой так, словно сошел со страниц древних романов? Ей казалось, что такая модель поведения давно устарела и никто на нее не покупается.  
  
— Это было слишком? — внезапно спросил Харрисон. Кажется, он действительно не думал, что его слова могут показаться Марле странными. — В тех местах, где я вырос, многие вещи достаточно старомодны.  
  
Марла хотела поинтересоваться, откуда он родом, но решила, что это невежливо.  
  
— Нет, просто вы разговариваете так, будто я оказалась в одной из своих фантазий о путешествии во времени, — честно призналась она. — Я слишком очарована той эпохой и иногда жалею, что не родилась триста лет назад.  
  
Видимо, это было слишком откровенно — воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
  
— И в чем же заключается ваша работа, мистер Харрисон? — нарушила паузу Марла — ей не хотелось, чтобы Харрисон снова исчез, как в прошлый раз.  
  
— Могу я угостить вас кофе? — спросил он и, видимо, заметив, как Марла растерялась, добавил: — Я думаю, в теплом и спокойном месте наша беседа будет более приятной.  
  
Марла кивнула. Тем более она действительно немного замерзла. Кажется, неподалеку отсюда была кофейня, очень традиционная. В ней варили кофе из нереплицированных зерен.  
  
Она внимательно слушала рассказ Харрисона о том, как Звездный флот обнаружил какой-то древний корабль, затерявшийся в космосе. Теперь им нужна была консультация историков, но из-за секретности полученных данных это все, о чем Харрисон мог ей поведать. Кажется, это было слишком удачное стечение обстоятельств — и Марла честно подумала, что именно ей выпала честь помочь в исследованиях. Но все оказалось совсем не так.  
  
— Поэтому я и находился в музее — консультировался с вашими коллегами.  
  
Марла немного расстроилась, и, видимо, ее разочарование слишком явно отразилось на лице — Харрисон протянул руку и положил свою ладонь поверх ее.  
  
— Это не ваша область, — произнес он. — Артефакты датированы более поздним периодом истории.  
  
— Тогда что мы делаем тут, мистер Харрисон? — Марла немного разозлилась: вместо того, чтобы заниматься делами, способными приблизить ее к повышению, она сидела здесь, пила кофе и мечтала.  
  
— Джон, можно просто Джон, — Харрисон улыбнулся ей, но Марла отчего-то ему не поверила. Как будто он играл для нее какую-то роль, хотя на самом деле внутри был совсем другим.  
  
— Зачем ты тратишь на меня время, Джон? — не скрывая своего раздражения, произнесла Марла.  
  
— Я же сказал, что в музей меня привели работа и ты.  
  
А вот это показалось ей искренним.  
  
— Почему я не могу провести свободное время в обществе умной и красивой женщины? — Харрисон снова словно гипнотизировал ее взглядом. Марле опять стало неуютно, но таких откровенных комплиментов она не получала давно. Не потому, что современные мужчины забыли, как это делается. Просто в них во многих случаях отпала необходимость. В мире, где честность между двумя людьми ценилась превыше всего, не было нужды в уловках и заигрываниях. Они не пропали насовсем, но раньше Марла никогда не чувствовала себя добычей.  
  
И самое ужасное во всем этом — ей нравилось себя так ощущать.

***

Встречи превратились в свидания, свидания заканчивались поцелуями, и Марла не успела опомниться, как пригласила Джона к себе. Момент, в который все стало настолько серьезно, она пропустила.

***

На годовщину уничтожения Вулкана по всему городу были приспущены флаги. Подавленное настроение в этот день ощущалось везде, словно вся планета скорбела вместе с вулканцами и Звездным Флотом.  
  
Именно в этот день Марле пришлось приехать в Академию, чтобы подтвердить свою заявку. Если бы ей повезло, она бы запросто могла оказаться на одном из флагманов. Многие из кораблей собирались в пятилетнюю миссию, и в экипаж набирались специалисты из разных областей.  
  
— Почему вы считаете, что подходите для службы на «Энтерпрайз»? — документы Марлы оказались на столе у адмирала Пайка, который как раз курировал деятельность «конституций» в глубоком космосе. Насколько Марла знала, Пайк был другом капитана Кирка — а это значило, что если бы она произвела на него хорошее впечатление, то он мог бы замолвить за нее слово.  
  
— В прошлом с Земли в космос отправляли огромное количество летательных аппаратов, связь с которыми оборвалась. Если такой объект попадется на пути современного корабля, то мои знания будут весьма востребованы, — Марла не сомневалась в собственной компетенции. — В том числе и для оценки инопланетных культур, проявляющих сходство с Землей XX века.  
  
Похоже, что адмиралу Пайку понравилось то, как уверенно она отвечала.  
  
— Я просмотрел ваше дело, — Пайк переложил падд поближе к себе. — И я впечатлен тем, как вы справились с подготовкой в Академии Звездного Флота.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Однако я вынужден вас спросить, — а вот сейчас интонация адмирала Марле не понравилась. — Вы были как раз на последнем этапе обучения, когда поступил вызов с Вулкана. Как получилось, что вы не попали ни на один из кораблей?  
  
Сначала Марла решила, что Пайк подозревает ее в трусости. Что она каким-то образом избежала неминуемой гибели, не поднявшись на борт по приказу адмирала Комака.  
  
— Это есть в моем личном деле, — Марла посмотрела на падд перед Пайком. — За неделю до нападения Нерона меня перевели на двухнедельную практику на Марс. Там в архивах обнаружились очень старые документы, которые привезли еще первые колонисты.  
  
— И что вы думаете о том, что вам удалось избежать участи, постигшей остальных кадетов? — Пайк словно проверял ее на прочность. Марла прекрасно знала, что за каждым ее движением наблюдали и любое микровыражение на ее лице могло стать решающим. Впрочем, ей скрывать было нечего.  
  
— Я расстроена. Иногда злюсь или грущу, — она на мгновение посмотрела в окно, сквозь которое открывался потрясающий вид на залитый солнцем Сан-Франциско. — Я потеряла почти всех своих друзей в этой ужасной трагедии.  
  
Это была чистая правда. Многие, с кем Марла сдружилась во время обучения в Академии, погибли в тот день. Повезло всего одной из ее подруг — ее назначили на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Спасибо за откровенность, — кажется, все прошло лучше, чем Марла могла представить.  
  
Адмирал Пайк встал и, прихрамывая, обошел стол и протянул Марле руку.  
  
— Я буду рекомендовать вас к назначению на «Энтерпрайз». Экипаж Кирка как раз готовится отправиться в полноценную пятилетнюю миссию, им понадобится толковый историк на борту.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — Марла ответила на рукопожатие.  
  
— А пока вы свободны, лейтенант МакГайверс.  
  
Марла вышла из кабинета Пайка в приподнятом настроении. Выскользнув через стеклянные двери штаба Звездного Флота, она прошлась по территории почти до самого побережья, где можно было вдоволь насмотреться на знаменитый мост.  
  
— Я заждался, — Джон стоял возле бортика, и Марла прибавила шаг, чтобы как можно скорее оказаться рядом.  
  
— Пришлось пройти собеседование, — Марла улыбнулась и обняла его. — Встретила в штабе знакомую из отдела ксенобиологии, она пригласила меня на ужин.  
  
— Я думал, что мы проведем вечер в Сан-Франциско вместе, — в голосе Джона проскользнуло разочарование. Он посмотрел на Марлу так, словно она его предавала.  
  
— Мы давно не виделись, я не буду задерживаться, — попыталась оправдаться Марла. Это проявление ревности показалось ей забавным: наверно, никто из тех, с кем она состояла в отношениях, не позволял себе такого.  
  
— Ты и про визит в штаб так же говорила, — Джон выглядел обиженным. — Если тебе интереснее проводить время с подругой, то пожалуйста. Я вернусь в Лондон.  
  
Марла не понимала, как ситуация вышла из-под контроля. С одной стороны, ей казалось, что ничего ужасного не случилось, а с другой — какое-то плохое предчувствие поселилось у нее в душе.  
  
— Знаешь, я, наверно, лучше проведу этот вечер с тобой, — наконец сказала она. В конце концов, Марла помнила, что Джону пришлось отпрашиваться со службы, чтобы сопровождать ее в Сан-Франциско. Одну ее он отпускать не хотел.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — Джон отвернулся. — Мне позвонили из архива и сказали быть там сегодня.  
  
И он просто выпутался из объятий Марлы и ушел в сторону ближайшего транспортного узла.

***

— Мне кажется, я должна извиниться.  
  
Наверно, Марла еще никогда себя так паршиво не чувствовала. После той маленькой ссоры в Сан-Франциско они не виделись несколько дней, а потом она не выдержала и позвонила.  
  
Джон не отвечал, а когда все-таки удалось поговорить, стало только хуже.  
  
— Зачем мне встречаться с женщиной, которая не на моей стороне? — сказал он тогда, и Марла просто дар речи потеряла. — Все свое свободное время я посвящаю тебе и поэтому жду от тебя того же.  
  
Марла тогда не нашла, что и сказать. Кажется, в тот день она даже попыталась получить консультацию у советника, но стоило ей сесть на мягкий диван, и все мысли как будто улетучились.  
  
Ведь Марла действительно могла встретиться со своей подругой в любой другой день, а она взяла и испортила один из немногих выходных Джона…  
  
И вот теперь она стояла перед дверью его квартиры в Лондоне и извинялась, глядя на табличку с его именем.  
  
Он открыл ей только спустя пару минут, когда Марла перестала говорить.  
  
— Прости меня, Джон, — кажется, у нее даже ком подступил к горлу — впервые за все время их знакомства Джон смотрел на нее как на пустое место. В его взгляде не было ни капли тепла, которое так заворожило Марлу в свое время.  
  
Он держался на расстоянии, и Марла чувствовала себя нуждающейся в нем, в его объятиях и поцелуях.  
  
Она пыталась понять, как за несколько недель ее мир начал вертеться вокруг Джона, и у нее не получалось. Просто он заполнял собой каждую свободную минуту ее жизни и всегда знал, что сказать, чтобы она почувствовала себя лучше.  
  
Возможно, это была любовь с первого взгляда, но Марле было не с чем сравнить. Может быть, это была просто-напросто страсть, которая вскружила им головы, и теперь, когда у нее не было возможности получить еще, началась ломка.  
  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, — Джон подошел близко, погладил ее по плечам, обнял и поцеловал в лоб. — Я уверен, что ты извлекла урок из своей ошибки и больше так делать не будешь.  
  
Марла подумала, что он прав. Она взрослая умная женщина и способна извлечь пользу из любого опыта, даже отрицательного.  
  
— Ты правда больше не сердишься? — она подняла голову и посмотрела Джону прямо в глаза, наконец-то увидела там огонек, который грел сильнее любого, пусть даже самого лучшего кофе Лондона.  
  
Джон покачал головой, наклонился к Марле и поцеловал ее. Кажется, это был самый счастливый момент в ее жизни…  
  
— Мне наконец-то дали допуск к недавно привезенной из Индии коллекции, — Марла положила голову на плечо Джона. — Говорят, там есть экспонаты со времен Евгенических войн.  
  
— Ты ведь пыталась попасть туда еще до нашего знакомства?  
  
— Да, только сделать это почти нереально, — она улыбнулась, но вряд ли Джон заметил — Марла добилась назначения самостоятельно и очень гордилась собой. — Теперь я смогу закончить свое исследование и со спокойной душой взойти на борт «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Что? — переспросил Джон. Он поднялся, и Марле пришлось тоже сесть. — Ты все-таки смогла попасть на флагман?  
  
— Да, адмирал Пайк прислал мне вчера приказ о моем переводе, — Марла чувствовала, что Джон не разделяет ее радости, но не понимала, почему. — Как только «Энтерпрайз» прибудет для мелкого ремонта и командный состав отчитается о последней миссии, я присоединюсь к экипажу на правах судового историка.  
  
— И когда ты собиралась сказать мне об этом? — Джон встал с кровати и снова смотрел на Марлу, как на незнакомку.  
  
— Я… я не думала, что это так важно для тебя, — Марла снова чувствовала, что необходимости извиняться нет, но отчего-то продолжала это делать. — Прости меня.  
  
Джон сел рядом с ней и погладил ее по щеке, а затем ударил.  
  
— Не смей ничего скрывать от меня, — произнес Джон и вышел из комнаты. Марла лежала на кровати, закрыв лицо руками. Она была настолько ошеломлена произошедшим, что, казалось, даже не испытывала боли или обиды. Наверно, если бы это случилось в другой ситуации, она бы заплакала, но сейчас ей хотелось просто встать и уйти.  
  
Что она и сделала. Быстро оделась и почти бегом вышла из квартиры Джона.

***

— Марла, ты должна заявить властям о случившемся, — лечащий врач Марлы, доктор Николс, выглядел испуганным. — В наше время насилие неприемлемо. Тем более такое.  
  
Доктор почти избавил ее от боли, и синяк, окрасивший половину лица в фиолетовый, почти сошел. Марле казалось, что этого достаточно. Нужно было просто никогда больше не общаться с Джоном и заняться работой.  
  
До перевода на «Энтерпрайз» осталось совсем немного — всего пара недель, и она оказалась бы далеко-далеко от Земли, музея и Джона Харрисона.  
  
Экспонаты, к которым ее допустили, были просто потрясающими — роскошные предметы мебели, вроде покрытого золотом кресла из настоящей древесины. На нем в свое время восседал сам Хан Нуньен Сингх, когда принимал дорогих гостей. Среди артефактов находилась посуда с драгоценными металлами, коллекция оружия — как холодного, так и огнестрельного. Разные статуэтки, картины и огромное количество книг, написанных на разных языках, многие из которых были уже давно забыты человечеством. Стопки документов, сохранивших в себе память о многих событиях той эпохи…  
  
Марле казалось, что она за всю жизнь не сможет изучить все эти предметы. Поэтому к работе она приступала с особым энтузиазмом, чтобы успеть сделать как можно больше. В конце концов, это отвлекало ее от неприятных мыслей о Джоне и плохой погоды за окном.  
  
Вдохновившись всем этим великолепием прошлого, Марла снова вернулась к живописи — она, кажется, не брала кисти в руки с тех пор, как стала уделять все свое время Джону. А теперь она могла превратить свои мысли и грезы в материальную форму, оставив их в виде следов краски на холсте…  
  
Правда первой же картиной, нарисованной ею, был портрет диктатора из прошлого, генномодифицированного человека, чье лицо, пусть и было смуглым и соответствовало имени и эпохе, но чертами уж слишком напоминало Джона.  
  
Марла хотела уничтожить этот набросок — Хана с лицом Джона, но поняла, что не может. Она видела в этом способ исцелиться от их странных отношений, которые не приносили ей ничего кроме чувства вины.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — Марла услышала знакомый голос за спиной, когда сдавала пропуск на пост охраны. Она обернулась и увидела Джона. Он стоял в том же самом сером пальто и держал в руках завернутый в алую полимерную пленку вытянутый инопланетный цветок.  
  
«Как старомодно», — подумала Марла. Неужели он думал, что его поступок можно перечеркнуть подарками?  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Джон? — спросила она, когда вышла из здания музея, а Джон последовал за ней.  
  
— Я был не прав, — сейчас он выглядел так же, как и в первый день их встречи. Безобидный и спокойный — и Марла почти купилась на этот спектакль, сыгранный для нее…  
  
— И это все, что ты хочешь мне сказать? — она злилась и не собиралась этого скрывать. — Джон, ты ударил меня! В больнице мне сказали, что ты почти сломал мне челюсть!  
  
Марла попыталась успокоиться. Она смотрела на Джона, надеясь, что он изобразит хоть какое-то подобие раскаяния, но вместо этого он сделал к ней шаг и произнес:  
  
— Ты мне нужна, Марла МакГайверс.  
  
И Марле стало страшно. Не потому, что в голосе Джона она услышала угрозу для себя. Она просто поверила ему — и сразу же ужаснулась от того, как легко этот человек мог расположить ее к себе.

***

Портрет был закончен. Марла вытирала руки от краски и никак не могла понять, почему человек на картине был почти точной копией Джона, хотя при первых набросках она ориентировалась на сохранившиеся фотографии Хана. Кажется, ее воображение сыграло с ней злую шутку, смешав двух разных людей в одно целое.  
  
— Неплохо, — Джон оказался позади. Он обнял Марлу и внимательно вгляделся в картину поверх ее плеча. — Мне кажется, или он похож на меня?  
  
— Я знаю, что это странно, но как-то само получилось, — Марла напряглась, словно не знала, какой реакции ждать. У нее было чувство, что Джон может как похвалить портрет, так и уничтожить его. И почему-то второй вариант казался ей более вероятным.  
  
— Ты мне льстишь, — он поцеловал ее в щеку. — Какой из меня полководец, тем более без армии.  
  
Марла расслабилась.  
  
Она не понимала, почему после того, как они вроде бы помирились, ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы все равно не отпустило. Словно вот-вот могло случиться что-то ужасное, и Марла была неспособна это предотвратить.  
  
— А ты куда ходил? — она развернулась в объятиях Джона.  
  
— По работе, — он сделал задумчивое лицо, а затем спросил: — Марла, ты так много говоришь о своих исследованиях в музее, не устроишь для меня частную экскурсию?  
  
Кажется, это было оно. Момент, который должен был сломать их отношения окончательно. Единственное, что Марла выучила относительно Джона — он не принимал отказов. Да, вполне возможно, что это было из-за его работы, но если он не мог разделять профессиональные и личные проблемы…  
  
— Забудь, — быстро сказал он, прежде чем Марла успела ответить. — Я помню, что у вас там повышенный уровень секретности и никого пускать нельзя.  
  
— Джон, ты же знаешь, я бы с удовольствием, — и Марла снова почувствовала себя виноватой. — Я помню, как тебе нравится история Евгенических войн.  
  
Она потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его, но Джон отстранился.  
  
— Надо бежать, мое начальство снова хочет меня видеть.  
  
И он исчез из поля зрения Марлы быстрее, чем она успела это понять.

***

Стены содрогнулись, и с одной из полок упала книга. Марла подняла голову, отвлекаясь от документов, в котором рассказывались подробности заточения эмбрионов аугментов в закрытых лабораториях. Все было очень древнее, напечатанное на самой обыкновенной целлюлозной бумаге, которая, кажется, чуть не в пыль рассыпалась от неосторожного прикосновения.  
  
С другого стеллажа на пол свалился старинный глобус, сделанный из металла. Он не пострадал, но при падении издал такой звон, что Марла невольно обратила все внимание на него.  
  
Вокруг стало слишком тихо.  
  
А через мгновение запищала сирена.  
  
— Срочная эвакуация! — заговорил механический голос. — Всем покинуть здание!  
  
Что могло случиться? Марла сняла перчатки, схватила свой пропуск и направилась к лифту — коллекция с экспонатами времен Евгенических войн находились под землей.  
  
— Черт возьми, — Марла выругалась. Похоже, что ей нужно было подниматься по лестнице. Она использовала пропуск, чтобы открыть дверь, и направилась наверх. К счастью, путь был короткий, всего три этажа.  
  
Она вышла в главный холл и увидела, как люди поспешно покидали музей.  
  
— Что случилось? — Марла подошла к одному из охранников. — Почему всех эвакуируют?  
  
— Мемориальный архив Кельвина взорвали. Есть предположение, что это теракт.  
  
Марла не поверила своим ушам. Теракт в центре Лондона? Невообразимо. Она направилась к выходу, но почти у самых дверей ее дернули за руку в сторону.  
  
— Джон!  
  
Марла обняла его и начала ощупывать, словно боялась, что он мог пострадать.  
  
— Я в порядке, — Джон выглядел так, словно только что выбрался из пожара — на лице и одежде были следы копоти, от него исходил стойкий запах дыма. В руках у него была большая сумка, но Марлу не особо интересовало ее содержимое.  
  
— Я так испугалась, когда узнала, что пострадал именно архив Кельвина.  
  
— Марла, послушай меня, — Джон взял ее за плечи и посмотрел в глаза. — Мне нужно попасть в хранилище.  
  
Он поднял взгляд выше ее головы, словно боялся, что их могут увидеть.  
  
— Джон, я уже тебе сказала, что не могу пустить тебя туда.  
  
— Я прошу тебя по-хорошему, — в его голосе проскользнуло что-то совершенно незнакомое. На мгновение вспыхнувшее раздражение — и такой привычный для Марлы британский акцент вдруг исчез, уступив место чему-то более ужасающему…  
  
— Джон?  
  
Она больше не понимала, что за человек стоял перед ней.  
  
Джон схватил ее за руку и потащил в сторону лестницы — здание почти опустело, так что никто не мог помочь Марле. Она пыталась вырваться, но Джон был сильнее.  
  
За несколько лестничных пролетов Марла сбила себе ноги — ее попытки затормозить их не увенчались успехом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Джон, мне больно, — она просила его отпустить, но он как будто бы и не слышал.  
  
Когда они добрались до дверей в хранилище, хватка на плече Марлы ослабла и Джон дернул ее вверх, заставив встать на ноги.  
  
Мало было иметь при себе пропуск — в современном музее, чтобы попасть в хранилище, необходимо было пройти биометрическую защиту и подтверждение личности.  
  
Все это можно было подделать. Но не это смущало Марлу — как офицер Звездного Флота, коммандер, Джон мог бы получить доступ к любой коллекции в музее, но не стал этого делать.  
  
Они оказались внутри, и Джон потащил Марлу направо, словно прекрасно знал, в какой стороне находятся нужные ему экспонаты.   
  
— Ты была очень полезной, — Джон отпустил ее, и Марла упала на пол, так и не понимая, что происходит. — А теперь скажи мне, над чем ты работаешь? О, вижу, ты неплохо постаралась.  
  
Джон оказался возле стола и склонился над теми самыми документами. Их содержимое Марлу мало волновало, ее больше интересовала эпоха, во время которой они были написаны.  
  
— «Криостанция 12», — произнес Джон. — Тут даже координаты есть.  
  
Марла напряглась… На «Криостанции 12», согласно документам, хранились оставшиеся после Евгенических войн эмбрионы генномодифицированных людей. Когда она попыталась уточнить эту информацию, система сообщила, что для допуска надо быть как минимум адмиралом Звездного Флота. Теперь она стала понимать, почему эту коллекцию поместили в самое закрытое хранилище музея.  
  
— Джон…  
  
— Кажется, тебе пора перестать называть меня этим именем, — он подошел ближе и наклонился над Марлой. — Твое подсознание тебе давно подсказывало, кто я такой.  
  
Марла закрыла глаза — сложить дважды два, особенно теперь, когда голос Джона перестал звучать, как голос коренного жителя Англии, оказалось слишком просто. Страшное подозрение, возникшее еще в главном холле, теперь оформилось в полноценную мысль, в которую было сложно поверить. Но Марле пришлось — теперь она не могла отмахнуться от очевидного.  
  
— Хан Нуньен Сингх.  
  
— Умница.  
  
Джон, вернее Хан, собрал документы в кучу, смял их и засунул в сумку.  
  
— Я оставил на них слишком много своей ДНК, вряд ли адмирал Маркус обрадуется, что я знаю о местонахождении эмбрионов, — Хан шагнул к Марле и заставил подняться с пола. — Ты была очень полезной.  
  
Марла не знала, что хотел сделать Хан — в другом конце хранилища послышались голоса. Это отвлекло его, и она смогла вырваться.  
  
— Кто-нибудь! Я здесь! — Марла столкнулась с одним из охранников прямо на входе в хранилище. — Там человек, вы должны арестовать его.  
  
Но на рабочем месте Марлы никого не нашли — только сажу и следы недавней транспортации.

***

— Знаешь, мой советник сказала мне, что это не моя вина. В принципе, я с ней согласна, но все равно считаю, что сделала недостаточно, чтобы понять тебя, — Марла чувствовала себя неуютно. Она стояла посреди стройных рядов криокамер и наблюдала за тем, как в одной из них спал Хан.  
  
Ей пришлось задействовать все свои связи, чтобы попасть сюда — она хотела его увидеть.  
  
— Нам, наверное, никогда не познать всей глубины твоих замыслов, — Марла поежилась: в этом помещении было прохладно, а серая парадная форма Звездного Флота мало спасала от низких температур.  
  
— Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять — ты использовал меня как прикрытие. Люди, от которых ты скрывался, искали одинокого мужчину, а я ведь сопровождала тебя почти везде… — она наклонилась над замерзшим стеклом. — И я до сих пор не верю, что все произошедшее между нами было ненастоящим.  
  
Марла погладила поверхность криокамеры и выпрямилась.  
  
— Я не прощаюсь, Джон, — сказала она. — Я буду ждать.


End file.
